


Fragments of a Life

by ritsuko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Poetry, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of poems I write as I feel them. Subject matter is anything and everything really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harm

I broke a picture.

You were more worried about the contents  
Behind cracked glass  
Than of our own relationship.

That's what our life seems to be about.  
The contents.  
The things we own.  
Not the feelings we share.

I doubt there will ever be a ring  
Around my lonely finger.  
I have come to embrace it.

That naked flesh means freedom.  
Means I still have my will.  
Means I won't always give in. 

My fists litter my arms  
With purple  
A physical representation of the way  
Your words  
Make me feel.

Nothing is ever good enough.  
I am never good enough. 

A picture is more important than I am.

A possession.

You don't own me.  
I would rather take myself from this world  
than give in to you.

We're not the same.  
We don't even want the same things.  
Feel the same way.  
Love equally.  
Ten years I have waited for us to be on the same page.  
And you haven't even finished the prologue.

I am at the end of the book.  
I don't know what else can be written of us.


	2. Business

Your own business.   
What do you even  
Begin to think that means?

It isn't mine.   
I have nothing  
To prove  
To give  
To offer  
You.

All you do is criticize  
Blame and chastise

You never even   
Check your own ass  
Covered in so much more shit  
Than anything   
I have ever done

Grasping at straws  
Your pathetic attempts  
Only make you

Radiate

Your inadequacies

My own business  
Does not  
And will never  
Include you.

You lost that chance long ago.


	3. Your Back

I stare at your back and realize how much I love you. Each curve, the hard lines of your calves, the hair cascading down. How can I ever think of life without you? 

But your back to me is so much more less intimidating than your front. Your front is so much more complex. The demand in your chocolate eyes. The power in the corner of your mouth. You can say anything and I get weak.

Anything.

I almost believe the words that slip past those lips, lips that would rather speak than kiss. Hands that would rather hold than touch. 

I almost believe that I'm the luckiest person in the world. The fact that you gave your love to me above anyone else, that you allow my presence but not my caresses, puts me on a pedestal above all else. No one else is worthy, and I am slightly more-so.

I almost believe that I'm nothing without you. That it you weren't sharing the sunlight of your presence, I would be cast in darkness forever. The day you came into my life seems like the brightest that I ever had, but every day since grows further into shadow. The light is so far away, I forget the warmth of it.

Your mouth draws nearer, closed and chaste, and that sums up what we are to each other. Pure. Unsullied. 

It's too kind. It's too cruel. It doesn't leave me anything but wanting. But still I yearn it. I crave it. Because it's something. Something that makes me feel alive.

Even though everything else makes me feel so hollow. 

If I cut you out, will I feel more alive?

If I'm free of you, will I want to ever love again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . I'm going through some shit.


End file.
